Simple
by Grow dusk Light
Summary: Kejutan'kebahagiankah atau kesengsaraan.'tapi jika diperbolehkan menebak aku akan menjawab'Kejutan yang sekarang melandaku ini adalah sebuah kejutan yang sangat-sangat buruk ya sesuatu yang sangat-sangat buruk tapi didalam itu semua aku tersenyum karenanya/Oi perhatikan langkahmu bocah/Singkirkan bokong bodohmu ini dariku/Melihat sesuatu yang menarik hmm?
1. Berita

**Simple**

 **Rivaere** by **Himawari no Yakusoku**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau membawa apa? _'Kebahagiaankah atau kesengsaraan.'_ Aku tidak tau apakah itu. Tapi, jika aku diperbolehkan menebak, aku akan menjawab bahwa _'Kejutan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk ya sesuatu yang sangat buruk tapi di dalam itu semua aku tersenyum karnanya.'_

.

"Tuan Muda." Panggil seorang maid.

"Ada apa Annie, dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan Muda."

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu maafkan aku –Eren."

Eren yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa. Akan lebih enak kalau kau memanggil nama kecilku."

Annie hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pula.

"Aku ingin memberitaukan informasi yang kudapat padamu."

"Informasi apa itu?."

.

Disebuah ruangan berdekorasi elegan, terdapat seorang pria bertubuh atletis mengangkat sebuah telephone yang tak jauh darinya.

"Halo maaf mengganggumu waktu istirahatmu Rivaille tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kabarmu?."

"Ada apa kau menelephoneku?." Jawab Rivaille to the point.

"Seperti biasa kau tidak suka basa-basi ya Rivaille."

"Apa yang kau mau?."

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu kau juga harus bersosialisasi jika tidak kau tidak akan mempunyai teman."

"Kau tau Erwin bahwa aku tidak suka menunggu."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin bernegoisasi –Kau pasti mengerti."

"Baiklah. Tapi ada bayarannya."

"Tentu aku sudah menyiapkan bayaran untukmu mungkin ini akan menjadi bayaran paling tinggi yang akan aku berikan padamu."

"Baiklah. Aku terima tawaranmu semoga kau tidak membuatku kecewa."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti tapi sebelum itu kau harus melakukan perintahku dengan sangat baik nanti akan aku berikan perinciannya padamu ingat kau harus bersikap sangat baik seperti kau mengoles cangkirmu dengan hati-hati dan perlahan."

"Hm. Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah kalau begitu datanglah ke ruanganku besok lusa."

Sambungan telephone diputuskan secara sepihak, siapa lagi kalau bukan Rivaille seorang guru profesional dan kebanggaan Jerman ini dan pindah ke jepang karna alasan tertentu.

Di lain tempat.

.

Setelah semua informasi yang telah disampaikan Annie, Eren hanya tersenyum seraya menggumamkan sesuatu.

'Kejutankah.'

Annie yang melihat itu hanya memandang dengan rasa prihatin.

"Apa aku perlu melakukan sesuatu?."

"Tidak –Tidak perlu Annie. Terima kasih atas informasi yang kau berikan padaku."

Annie yang melihat senyuman Eren hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Senang bisa membantumu –Eren."

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Maaf bila ada kesalahan dari penulisan maupun dari cerita. Terima kasih saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat cerita ini dinikmati para pembaca.

 **OMAKE**

'Psstt.'

Jean yang merasa risih akhirnya membalikan badan dan menghadap Connie.

"Bisakah kau diam. Apa kau tidak tau aku sedang membaca majalah edisi terbaru."

"Aku hanya ingin memberitaumu katanya aka nada murid pindahan."

"Murid pindahan?."

"Iya. Katanya sih dia seorang gadis."

"Apa benarkah?."

"Iya kau ingin mengetahuinya bukan?."

Jean yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai.

"Jika dia perempuan akan aku buat dia terpesona oleh ku."

"Ha. Jangan bercanda Jean mungkin kau akan ditamparnya."

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Lihatlah mukamu itu seperti muka orang bodoh."

Jean yang mendengar itu hanya menggeram kesal.

"Sialan kau –"

"Kemari kau akan keremukan kepalamu itu dengan tanganku." Sambung Jean.

Jean hampir saja mau memukul si biksu kecil dari alam berbeda tapi sayangnya Connie berhasil menghindar lebih dulu dan pergi meninggalkan Jean.

"Sial."

Jean kesal karenanya hampir saja seluruh pasilitas di ruangan itu hancur karena Jean menghancurkan nya sebagai bahan pelampiasan seraya meneriaki nama 'Connie Springer sialan kau.' Atau 'Dasar botak.'

Orang-orang yang mendengar Jean hanya menutup telinga mereka hingga –

"Jean Kristein beraninya kau mengganggu ketenanganku bersihkan semua koridor bangunan sekarang juga dan aku juga akan mengurangi poinmu -45 dan kau juga harus membayar semua pasilitas yang telah kau hancurkan."

"Tidakkkkkkk." Teriak Jean dengan OOC nya.

Coba kita ulangi pada bagian Sir Rivaille.

Flashback

Terlihat seorang Sir Rivaille sedang menyeduh the nya dengan secara perlahan dan mengaduknya setelah cukup, dia mengangkat cangkir dan mendekatkannya pada bibirnya rasanya ingin sekali dia mengecap rasa the itu dengan khidmat tapi sayang seseorang berteriak dan mengagetkan seorang Sir Rivaille hinggak cangkirnya terjatuh. Dan Sir Rivaille seperti nya sudah tau siapa yang berteriak.

Dan sekarang bisa dilihat Sir Rivaille murka.

Orang yang melihat Sir Rivaille hanya berdoa.'Siapa saja dia semoga dia tenang di alam sana.'


	2. Pertemuan sederhana

**Simple**

 **Rivaere** by **Himawari no Yakusoku**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

7:11  
Wall Maria Senior High School

'Tok-tok." Seseorang mengetuk pintu dan –

"Rivaille."

Seseorang memanggilku.

Aku hanya menengok dan dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Seperti yang aku katakan aku akan memperkenalkannya –"

"Ayo masuklah Eren."

Seseorang masuk dan –

Bung.

"Perkenalkanlah dirimu dia adalah Rivaille Levi kau bisa memanggilnya Sir Rivaille dan dia juga akan membingbingmu selama disekolah ini dan dia juga akan menjadi wali kelasmu."

Yang dipanggil Eren itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Terima Kasih atas waktunya –"

Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya hingga –

Sebuah bel sekolah berbunyi, mungkin menggangu tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku aku hanya ingin bisa secepatnya mengakhiri percakapan ini.

"Mohon bantuannya."

"Baiklah sekali lagi mohon bantuan nya Rivaille dan Eren semoga kau betah di sini."

 _Apa? Siapa namanya? Tapi, kalau aku bertanya namanya aku bukan lagi Levi namanya, Sial. Batin Levi._

Aku melihat Erwin yang tersenyum padanya, ya mereka saling tersenyum dan Eren membungkuk kan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih hingga –

Erwin pergi meninggalkan ruanganku. Dan sekarang hanya ada aku yang ada disini dengan seorang bocah.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku."

"Ha'i."

Kami mengitari sekolah dan berhenti untuk istirahat.

"Istirahatlah nanti kita akan mengitari sekolah ini."

"Terima kasih atas bimbingannya Sir Rivaille." Ucap Eren seraya tersenyum

Aku yang melihat itu hanya diam dan terpukau dengan senyuman nya ya senyuman yang tulus dari seorang bocah.

Secara tidak sadar aku ikut tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku merasa aneh kenapa dengan diriku hingga dia bertanya padaku pertanyaan yang bodoh menurutku.

"Sepertinya banyak gadis yang mengagumi anda Sir."

Berbasa-basi kah?

"Hmm."

"Pasti kau merasa tidak bebas –"

Aku mendengar apa yang dikatakannya

"Aku juga merasa tidak bebas karnanya, mungkin aku juga berterima kasih karna ada yang mau mengagumiku tapi kalo bisa –Bisakah tidak seenaknya mencampuri hidup seseorang, karna semua itu akan –" sambungnya tapi Rivaille memotong perkataannya.

"Ha, mungkin kau memang benar. Tapi, berhentilah berbicara kau terlalu percaya diri Bocah –

Aku memajukan langkahku hingga aku berada didepannya

"Sopanlah pada yang lebih tua darimu-"

Dan aku pun mendekatkan bibirku pada kupingnya dan mengatakan sesuatu. Setelah semua yang telah aku katakan aku segera beranjak pergi dan tak lupa mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi disini jam 9:45 jangan terlambat karna aku tidak suka menunggu."

"Ha'i."

Bisa dilihat dari sini aku tersenyum karnanya wajahnya sedikit memerah. Terlihat sangat manis. _'lagi pula dari pada bocah sepertimu memanggilku 'kau' lebih baik kenapa kau tidak memanggilku Levi saja agar bocah seperti mu merasa puas karna memanggil namaku hmm.'_ Lucu memang mungkin aku mendapat hiburan tersendiri.

Aku memasuki ruanganku dan aku melihat Erwin duduk disana.

"Jagalah dia Rivaille mungkin dia akan menjadi seseorang yang berharga bagimu."

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Dia adalah orangnya."

"Apa maksudmu?."

Aku tidak percaya.

"Aku percayakan semuanya padamu Rivaille sebelum waktu itu tiba."

Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi Erwin seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menghadapinya."

"Oi kau."

"Selama kau menjadi wali kelasnya sekaligus pembingbingnya aku percayakan dia padamu."

Aku terdiam melihat Erwin pergi dari ruanganku dan hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti arti di dalamnya. Apa maksudnya 'sebelum itu tiba?.' Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala ku dan duduk diatas singgasanaku dan berbaring sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikiranku untuk saat ini.

.

Aku merasa lapar dan pergi ke kantin aku mengetahuinya karna tempat ini pernah ditunjukannya padaku ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sir Rivaille. Aku masuk dan –

"Lihatlah langkahmu bodoh."

Aku menginjak kaki seseorang.

"Maafkan aku."

"Lain kali kalan jalan lihat jangan pakai dengkulmu dasar bodoh."

"Apa, maaf bicaralah sekali lagi."

"Apa?."

"Ada juga anda yang tidak bisa pakai otak, anda hanya mengandalkan Emosi anda tersendiri lagi pula seharusnya anda mengaca pada diri anda sendiri tanpak seperti sebuah muka kuda juga sudah belagu apa yang akan anda lakukan saat tua nanti."ucap Eren dengan penekanan di kata 'muka kuda.' Dan juga 'tua.'

"Apa kau bilang."

Jean sudah mulai geram dan akhirnya jean melayangkan pukulan dan –

Buk.

Semua orang yang ada dikantin terkejut karnanya. Jean memukul Eren dibelahan pipi. Dan Eren hanya marah menanggapi nya tapi Eren berusaha untuk tenang.

"Apa kau sudah puas –"

"Kau bukan hanya bodoh tapi kau juga sudah tanpak seperti muka kuda juga sudah berani memukul di depan semua orang secara terang-terangan tapi jika boleh, aku juga akan melakukannya."

Seketika Eren dengan lihainya menggerakan kakinya dan menjatuhkan Jean seketika. Dan orang-orang yang ada disana hanya terdiam. Dan Jean mungkin masih terdiam juga tapi dia buru-buru bangun dan membalasnya hingga–

Seseorang menghentikannya.

 **TBC**

 **A/N**

Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun cerita, Saya akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk membuat fanfic yang disenangi para pembaca. Harap maklum karena saya disini masih baru.

Mohon bimbingannya.

 _ **Jaa na~~**_


	3. Hari sial

**Simple**

 **Rivaere** by **Himawari no Yakusoku**

 **Shingeki no Kyojin** © **Hajime Isayama**

Rate T

.

.

Seketika Eren dengan lihainya menggerakan kakinya dan menjatuhkan Jean seketika. Dan orang-orang disana yang melihatnya diam. Ada yang kagum dengan gerakan Eren, ada juga yang masih terkejut dan ada juga yang cengo.

Jean pun bangun dan akan membalas serangan Eren. Namun –

Levi menghentikannya dengan memukul dan menendang keduanya, hingga tersungkur.

Levi pun mendecih.

"Menjijikan." Ucap Levi.

"Apa yang kalian lihat." Sambung Levi dengan menatap tajam semua yang ada di kantin dengan aura mencekam bertebaran disana-sini.

Mereka yang melihat tatapan Guru nya yang kejam pun langsung kembali ke tempat asal mereka(?).

"Kau yang disana." Panggil Levi seraya menatap Reiner.

Orang merasa ditatap oleh Levi pun langsung menengok kekiri dan kekanan.'Semoga bukan aku.' Batin Reiner.

"Oi. Kau." Ucap Levi sambil terus menatap Reiner.

"A-aku _**S-sir**_?." Ucap Reiner. Dan anggukan dari Levi sebagai jawabannya.

"Bawa dia ke UKS." Ucap Levi sambil menatap Jean yang pingsan.

"Lalu dia Sir?." Jawab Reiner dengan mata yang terarah pada Eren yang setengah sadar.

"Biar aku yang bawa dia. Pergilah." Ucap Levi. Dan Reiner pun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Levi pun pergi dengan membawa Eren dan Jean yang dibawa Reiner.

Sesampainya di UKS pun Reiner di kejutkan dengan Levi yang mendorong Eren pada bangku yang tak jauh darinya.

"Urus dia juga." Ucap Levi dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Reiner yang masih terkejut.

.

.

Jean pun sudah sadar dan bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Badannya terasa remuk.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar Jean." Ucap Reiner sambil terus mengobati Eren. Yang diobati pun Entah pingsan atau tidur(?), cuma Eren dan yang Maha Kuasa yang tahu.

Dan Reiner pun mengambil minuman dan berjalan kearah Jean.

"Ini minumlah."

Jean pun mengambil air mineral itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jean sambil tersenyum kearah Reiner.

"Iya. Sama-sama – Sepertinya kau sudah baikkan." Ucap Reiner.

"Iya."

Jean pun mengusap wajahnya dan secara tidak sengaja, Jean melihat Eren. Sesaat Jean membulatkan matanya.

Reiner yang melihat tatapan Jean pada Eren pun mulai berbicara.

"Kau masih beruntung Jean. Lihatlah dia." Ucap Reiner sambil terus manatap prihatin orang yang didepannya.

"Dia lebih parah darimu." Sambung Reiner.

"Ah. Iya." Jawab Jean. Sedikit ada rasa bersalah. 'Setelah sadar aku akan meminta maaf padanya.' Batin Jean seraya terus menatap orang yang ada tak jauh darinya.

.

.

Terlihat tiga orang sedang berbicara. Disana ada Levi, Hanji, dan juga Erwin.

"Jadi, Levi aku mendengar bahwa tadi ada keributan." Ucap Erwin.

"Hn."

"Katanya kau memukul mereka sampai babak belur." Ucap Hanji sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Jawab Levi masih dengan tenangnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?." Ucap Erwin sambil menatap Levi.

"Aku akan bicara dengan mereka." Jawab Levi masih menyesap khidmat tehnya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi sebag-"

"Diamlah dan lihat saja. Aku akan membuat mereka bertutup mulut." Potong Levi.

"Ah. Aku menyukai Levi yang seperti ini." Ucap Hanji sambil terus menatap Levi. Levi yang ditatap hanya memutar bola mata.

Entah untuk yang keseberapa kalinya Erwin menghela nafas melihat keduanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Ucap Erwin.

"Nah. Levi aku mendengar bahwa kau tadi membantu seorang murid baru." Ucap Levi dengan cengiran. Levi yang mendengar ucapan Hanji pun hanya terdiam.

"Padahal. Levi adalah orang yang kejam dan tidak suk-"

"Iya. Aku tau jadi berhentilah bicara mata empat sialan. Atau, kubunuh kau." Potong Levi sambil menatap tajam Hanji dengan aura hitam.

Hanji pun tertawa melihat Levi. Dan, Levi pun sebentar lagi akan murka.

"Sudahlah Hanji. Lagi pula kita pergi." Ucap Erwin.

"Ehe. Baiklah –Nah. Levi sepertinya kau mendapatkan bunga atau bisa dibilang masih bibit." Ucap Hanji sambil membenarkan kacamatanya dan berlaju pergi.

"Jaga bunga itu Levi." Sambung Hanji sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Levi yang masih menatap tajam Hanji.

Setelah Erwin dan Hanji keluar dari ruangan Levi. Levi pun mendelik dan berjalan kearah jendela. Dan Levi pun melihat taman. Disekeliling taman itu terdapat banyak bunga. Dan, dia bisa melihatnya dari jendela ruang kerjanya.

Ruang kerja Levi memang berdekatan dengan taman atau mungkin taman itu di khususkan untuk Levi. Entahlah tapi Levi yang memintanya kepada Kepala Sekolah dan disetujuinya.

.

.

Di UKS.

"Sakit sekali. Sial." Umpat Eren.

"Ini minumlah." Ucap Reiner seraya memberikan air mineral kepada Eren. Dan Eren pun langsun g menerimanya.

"Terima kasih banyak." Ucap Eren seraya tersenyum ke arah Reiner.

"Iya. Sama-sama." Balas Reiner dengan senyuman hangat.

.

Suara derap langkah seseorang menggema. Mereka merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan, tidak disangka-sangka ternyata seseorang datang –Tanpa permisi.

"Oi." Datang Levi yang langsung duduk dibangku dekat Eren.

Eren pun tersentak kaget. Dan baik Eren, Jean maupun Reiner terkejut dengan datangnya Levi. Mereka pun meneguk ludah mereka dengan susah payah.

"Kau tidak marah padaku bukan?." Ucap Levi sambil menatap Eren dengan intens.

Eren yang ditatap pun merasa gugup, takut. Dan semuanya tercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"T-tidak. Lagi pula aku mengerti kenapa _Anda_ melakukan itu." Jawab Eren dengan jujur. Dan, kemudian menatap Levi sambil tersenyum simpul.

Levi yang melihat Eren pun sedikit terkejut. Tidak ada kebohongan disana. Dan, Levi pun melihat kearah Reiner.

"Hn. Baguslah dan –Reiner Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Ucap Levi seraya meninggalkan ketiga muridnya itu yang masih terbengong.

Setelah Levi pergi. Jean pun berseru.

"Kenapa dia tidak minta maaf padaku. Dan kenapa hanya dia." Tunjuk Jean pada Eren.

"Berisik muka kuda." Bentak Eren. Jean dan Eren pun saling bertatap amarah. Sampai-

"Oi. Apa kalian tadi melihat _sir_ Rivaille yang tersenyum." Ucap Reiner yang masih terdiam.

Reiner berbicara yang mustahil bagi Jean.

Bukankah bagus Levi tersenyum?. Tapi, kenapa Jean sampai seperti itu. _Hah_ , mungkin bagi Jean itu adalah pertanda yang buruk.

Terlihat wajah Jean begitu menakutkan.

"Ada apa ini?. Sepertinya kesialan akan datang." Ucap Jean.

Eren yang tidak mengerti pun bertanya.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?."

Tidak ada jawaban dan Eren pun merasa kesal. Dan, mulai bertanya kembali.

"Oi. Jawab pertanyaanku." Sambung Eren yang melihat keduanya satu persatu.

Dan Jean pun melihat kearah Eren.

"Kau tahu jika ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada _sir_ Rivaille. Maka, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi." Ucap Jean yang menatap Eren dengan horror.

"Kenapa pertanda buruk?. Bukankah seseorang yang tersenyum itu adalah hal yang baik?." Ucap Eren dengan polosnya.

Eren masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Terlihat disini Reiner yang masih terdiam tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Dan, Jean sedari tadi mengumpat dengan hal yang tidak jelas dimengerti untuk Eren sendiri.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N** :

Ehe. Maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Harap maklum karena saya disini masih baru. Mohon bimbingannya.

Hope you like it!

Untuk yang mereview chapter kemarin terima kasih.

 **Nanaho Haruka** : Terima kasih. #senyumhangatpunbertebaran.

.

 **OMAKE #1**

"Ano. Apakah ada yang melihat Jean dan Reiner?." Ucap Armin dan semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Mikasa.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku melihat Jean bertengkar dengan salah satu murid. Tapi, kalo Reiner aku tidak tahu."

"Apa?." Jawab Armin tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya dia mencari masalah lagi." Ucap Sasha yang masih mengunyah kentang yang digenggam nya.

"Begitu." Jawab Armin.

Berthold yang melihat Sasha pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Oi. Sasha kau tahu itu menjijikkan."Ucap Berthold.

"Makanlah dengan benar Sasha. Nanti kau tersedak." Ucap Christa khawatir.

"Lihatlah remah-remahnya membuat kotor lantai." Ucap Berthold dengan sinis.

"Sejak kapan Berthold menjadi penyuka bersih?." Ucap Connie jujur. Dan semua orang disana tertawa karenanya. Berthold yang memasang muka masam dan Sasha yang tersedak karena air liurnya.

.

 **OMAKE #2**

"Aku pulang." Ucap Eren sambil tersenyum dan langsung membuka sepatunya dan berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Dan, dia pun langsung duduk di sofa yang tak jauh darinya. Dan, belum lama Annie pun datang untuk menyambut Tuannya.

"Maafkan aku Eren." Ucap Annie sambil melihat kebawah.

Eren yang melihat Annie yang masih memakai celemek pun berpikir pasti dia sedang memasak. Pikir Eren.

"Tidak apa." Senyum simpul pun melekat dibibir Eren.

"Eren kenapa dengan wajahmu?." Tanya Annie penasaran.

"A-ah. Ini,." Ucap Eren sambil menyentuh luka yang ada diwajahnya dan tersenyum."Tidak apa. Bukan hal yang serius." Sambungnya.

Annie yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk. Dan, pergi meninggalkan Eren yang heran dengan tingkah Annie. Dan, Annie pun kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K ditangannya.

"Aku akan mengobatinya." Ucap Annie. Dan, Eren pun pasrah.

"Em. Annie. Kau pasti memasakkan makanan untukku kan?. Apakah sudah selesai?." Tanya Eren yang masih diobati oleh Annie. Dan Eren pun tersenyum kecil.

Annie yang mendengar ucapan Eren pun berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya dan langsung melanjutkannya lagi.

"Tidak juga." Jawab Annie.

"Eh."

"Eren. Tuan Jaeger pulang." Ucap Annie sambil menatap Eren. Ada nada keseriusan didalamnya.

Eren yang asalnya tersenyum pun mendadak diam. Dan, dimatanya terlihat kilat mestipun hanya seperkian detik.

"Ah. Iya." Ucap Eren dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

* * *

Terima kasih!

 _Jaa ne~_


End file.
